Un tatouage au creux des reins
by Erilys14
Summary: Une histoire dans laquelle Stella Gibson découvre que le professeur Tanya Reed Smith n'est pas si sage. (StellaxReed)


UN TAOUAGE AU CREUX DES REINS

 _Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni the Fall. Les quelques dialogues sont la traduction de la version original et non ceux de la version française, désolé si ils sont un peu différents de ceux que vous connaissez._

Reed n'aimait pas être assise seule à une table. Peut être était ce dût au stéréotype qu'une femme seule c'était un peu triste. Ou alors c'était dût au fait qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de se socialiser.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Reed n'était pas à l'aise. Et pour couronner le tout, il a fallu que ce bellâtre vienne lui faire son discours sur la beauté des femmes ayant quelques neurones de libre. Reed trouvait détestable que certains hommes (beaucoup d'hommes) prennent un ton légèrement surpris lorsqu'ils font face à une femme plus intelligent qu'eux. Comme si c'était une chose aussi rare qu'un alien débarquant en Belgique et non pas aux Etats Unis.

Bref.

Reed sentit une bouffée de soulagement en entendant la voix rauque qui lui était maintenant familière :

-Désolé d'être en retard.

Reed ne vit les cheveux blonds de Stella qu'au dernier moment, quand la femme s'assit à côté d'elle, très près d'elle. Un bras passa derrière son dos et une main vint doucement se poser sur sa cuisse. Puis avant que Reed ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, des lèvres douces mais fermes se posèrent sur les siennes. Reed oublia tout. Son mari et ses enfants, l'affaire en cour et l'homme qui se tenait maladroitement avec ses deux verres à la main devant elles. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était relié à ses lèvres. Le contact était bref, mais il la laissa haletante.

-Je suis contente de te voir.

Il a fallu à Reed toute l'énergie de son brillant cerveau pour trouver une réponse qui tienne la route.

-Moi aussi je suis très contente…

Stella se rapprocha doucement cette fois ci, lui donnant le temps de se retirer si elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser. Reed ne bougea pas, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, pressé de sentir à nouveau les lèvres de Stella sur les siennes. L'anticipation la fit frissonner, mais la sensation n'était rien par rapport à ce qui allait suivre. Cette fois, elle répondit au baiser, mouvant ses lèvres sur celle de Stella, goûtant son arôme fort. La bouche de Stella était un peu amère, comme le café.

Reed adorait le café.

Les lèvres de Stella s'éloignèrent et il fallu à la femme brune toute son énergie pour ne pas pousser un petit gémissement de déception. Heureusement qu'elle ne le fit pas, elle ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à Stella d'avoir réussis à être séduite aussi facilement. La femme blonde ne se serait pas retenue de lui adresser un sourire arrogant. Et puis, elle se retrouva avec un verre dans les mains et avec un bellâtre en moins.

-C'était sympa.

Stella avait son petit sourire en coin, celui qu'elle avait quand elle était à la fois fière et satisfaite mais qu'elle souhaitait rester humble. Reed se retint de rire doucement : l'humilité n'était pas une des plus grandes qualités de la commissaire.

-Ca l'était, approuva Reed. Il sait qui je suis, donc je suppose qu'il sait qui vous êtes.

-Et alors ? a répondu Stella de sa voix rauque.

Elle avait parlé sans la moindre hésitation, doutes ou inquiétudes. Reed se sentait nerveuse et en sécurité tout en même temps. En sécurité grâce au bras de la blonde autour de ses épaules, grâce à son assurance et au fait qu'elle est repoussé la horde ennemis tel un chevalier en armure étincelante. Nerveuse car le regard bleue perçant de Stella ne la lâchait pas et il était sombre, envahis de désir. Reed détourna légèrement le regard, puis revint plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa voisine avant de les esquiver à nouveau. Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement et une sensation lointaine mais familière envahissaient doucement ses reins. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas ressentit un tel désir ?

Trop longtemps. Depuis bien trop longtemps si vous voulez son avis.

 _Un peu plus tard_

Stella était assise au comptoir de sa cuisine, les yeux dans les vagues. Elle avait changé ses habits beau mais inconfortable pour une large chemise de son mari et son pantalon de yoga. Doucement, elle faisait tourner son vin rouge dans son verre. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait se saouler avec la bouteille ? Elle prit une gorgée et décida qu'elle devrait peut être cherché quelque chose de plus fort.

Elle avait refusé de suivre Stella. Alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Et en plus elle avait refusé avec une excuse stupide, une phrase complètement idiote. Elle gémit bruyamment en se retenant de se taper la tête contre le comptoir.

« Tu es une idiote Tanya Reed Smith ! »

Elle avait toujours était comme ca. Une fille qui écoutait les professeurs, qui ne brisait pas les règles. Et en grandissant elle n'avait pas du tout changé. Tout ca pour rester fidèle à un mari qu'elle ne voyait que deux fois dans l'année quand il revenait d'excursion…

« Ou est ce que j'ai rangé la vodka ? »

Le vibreur de son téléphone la sortit de ses recherches archéologiques de la vieille armoire où était rangé l'alcool. Elle releva la tête en direction de la cuisine, là où elle l'avait laissé. Elle hésita à décrocher, mais peut être était ce des nouvelles de l'enquête.

« Tu te moque de l'enquête, tu espère juste que se soit Stella. »

C'était Stella. Et son message fit flageoler ses jambes au point qu'elle dut se tenir au comptoir et lire le sms une deuxième fois.

« Je suis devant votre porte ».

Reed trottina jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Stella Gibson se tenait dans l'encadrement comme si c'était la chose la plus normal du monde, les mains dans les poches de son élégant pantalon.

-St…Stella ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Stella détourna le regard du buisson de rose qu'elle contemplait d'un air intéressé pour porter son regard sur Reed. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps du professeur et ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement. Quelque chose lui déplaisait, et Reed commença à s'affoler en cherchant la raison. Avait elle était impoli ou discourtoise en refusant ses avances ? Avait-elle fait un pas de travers ?

-Je n'ais pas l'habitude d'abandonner facilement professeur, a annoncé Stella.

Étais ce un problème d'audition dût à l'alcool ou la voix du commissaire semblait elle plus grave que d'habitude ? Reed était tellement hors de sa zone de confort qu'elle ne dit rien quand Stella pénétra dans sa maison comme si c'était la sienne.

-Les enfants sont ici ?

-Non, ils sont chez leur grand parents, à répondu Reed en fermant la porte, je voulais les éloigné de…

La brune n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva doucement mais fermement plaqué contre la porte, Stella derrière elle.

-St..Stella ?

-Vous bégayais souvent mon prénom professeur… C'est assez curieux pour une personne aussi à l'aise que vous à l'oral.

Reed rougit, son commentaire sarcastique oublié quand elle sentit les mains de Stella glissant doucement sur ses hanches.

-Vous êtes magnifique…a chuchoté Stella.

Le ton d'émerveillement et de respect qu'avait la blonde boosté la confiance de Reed a un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais pus penser.

-Merci.

Stella embrassa doucement l'épaule de la brune. Sans ses talons, le professeur était un peu plus petite qu'elle. Ses mains glissèrent de ses hanches jusqu'à ses côtes, toujours au dessus de la chemise.

-Je n'aime pas ce que vous portez. Cela me rappelle que vous n'êtes pas à moi.

Le ton possessif de la femme finit par achever complètement les dernières pensées cohérentes de Reed. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant sur l'épaule de Stella et lui dévoilant son cou. Toujours avec la même douceur, Stella l'embrassa sur la mâchoire avant de laisser une traînée de baisés sur son cou. Ses mains montèrent de ses côtes jusqu'en bas de son cou, effleurant sa poitrine au passage. Un par un, les boutons de la chemises de Reed furent enlevés lentement. A chaque bouton enlevé, l'excitation de Reed ne cessait de croitre d'autant plus que Stella se refusait à tout baisés, entièrement concentré sur sa tâche.

Après un temps interminable, la chemise finit par glisser le long du corps de Reed et se retrouva sur le sol. Stella se pencha pour embrasser l'épaule nue quand une anomalie attira son œil. Elle baissa le regard pour voir un tatouage, juste au dessus du short du professeur, au creux de ses reins. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa tentative de conquête, le commissaire fut déstabilisé. Le tatouage représenté un envol d'oiseaux, dont le plus haut atteignait le milieu du dos.

-Stella ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La femme blonde cligna des yeux, caressant doucement les côtes de la femme devant elle pour la décontracter.

-Désolé, j'ai juste été surprise par votre tatouage.

-Oh… Une bêtise d'adolescence…

-Bien, bien… Le sage professeur Smith a tout de même un peu de rébellion dans ses veines, a taquiné gentiment Stella en dégrafant le soutien gorge de la brune.

Doucement, elle retourna Reed pour qu'elle lui fasse face le dos appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. Le professeur avait les joues un peu plus sombres mais son regard était taquin.

-Il y a quelque petites choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi commissaire.

Stella était heureuse de voir Reed détendu et souriante, elle avait hésité à venir directement chez elle. Et elle pensé avoir parfois poussé un peu trop fort sur les limites rigides du professeur.

-Peut être devriez vous mener une enquête plus approfondis.

Un éclair de surprise passa sur le visage de Stella. Hum…Peut être les limites de Tanya Reed Smith n'étaient pas si rigide que cela.

-Vous avez raison. Et je vais d'abord voir si vous n'avez pas d'autres tatouages.

Reed sourit, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Et ce soir là, elle fit un petit acte de rébellion qui lui manquait tant et qui aurait sûrement beaucoup plus de répercussion qu'un tatouage au creux des reins.

 _Oh mon dieu…Je crois que c'est trop fleur bleue tout ça…_

 _La prochaine fois je devrais peut être écrire un thriller sombre pour rééquilibrer la balance._

 _Laisser un commentaire ou un mp pour me dire s'il y a un couple de femme que vous souhaiteriez voir en fanfiction !_


End file.
